Mega Man (franchise)
Series info This is basically a summary of the series and other various info that has to do with the series in general. This information does not relate to one game in particular but to all the games. The creator of the original Mega Man game is Keiji Inafune. He went on to work on almost all the other MegaMan games. Series ordered by release: *'1987: Mega Man classic' *'1993: Mega Man X' *'1997: Mega Man Legends' *'2001: MegaMan Battle Network' *'2002: Mega Man Zero' *'2006: Mega Man ZX' *'2006: MegaMan Star Force' Ordered by Timeline: *'Classic Mega Man Universe' **Mega Man classic **Mega Man X **Mega Man Zero **Mega Man ZX **Mega Man Legends *'MegaMan Battle Network universe' **MegaMan Battle Network **MegaMan Star Force Classic series This is the original Mega Man series, in which Mega Man battles Dr. Wily. This series spawned multiple spinoffs. *Mega Man 1 to 3 was re-released in Mega Man: The Wily Wars, Mega Man 1 to 6 in Rockman Complete Works, and Mega Man 1 to 8 (with the two arcade games) in Mega Man Anniversary Collection. *A peripheral for the Super Nintendo. A Game Boy Advance remake for all five Game Boy games was planned, but was soon cancelled. Japan only These are games of the Mega Man original series that were released only in Japan or nearby countries. X Series The Mega Man X series is the continuation of the original Mega Man series. It shows the future of the world Mega Man protected. It's about Mega Man X and Zero fighting Mavericks and the seemingly immortal Sigma. This series introduced advanced techniques such as dashing and wall-climbing, and introduced wearable armors. Collectable Card Series: *Rockman X Mega Mission Zero Series The next series off the Mega Man X series. It tells the story of what happened to Zero after the events of the Mega Man X series and many other things. ZX series This series is 200 years after the Zero series. All previous heroes have been turned into Biometals the humans can use to turn into Reploids. Legends Series The Mega Man Legends series is the series after ZX and the thought-of-end of the Mega Man series. It takes place in a world made up of 90% water, with only a few tiny islands over the vast oceans. *The PlayStation Portable versions where released only in Japan. Battle Network Series The MegaMan Battle Network series takes place in a more realistic world in which virtually everything in life is intertwined with the Internet. Most of the population use NetNavis, sentient programs who inhabit the Internet. This series does not take place in the original timeline. Japan only Star Force series The MegaMan Star Force series takes place 200 years after the Battle Network series. Cameos These games are not Mega Man games, but games in which Mega Man characters have appeared in, and, in most cases, is playable. Playable cameos Games which Mega Man characters are playable. Cameos only Games which the Mega Man characters are not playable. Category:Games